1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the fields of real-time voice and video communication and anticipatory computing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets grow in popularity, the demand for smarter and more efficient communications, collaboration, search, and content discovery tools is also growing. While text-based input for search services is sufficient for many desktop and laptop configurations, typing queries on mobile devices with touch screens is often inconvenient and impractical. Voice-based interfaces to search engines may be helpful but they, like text-based search engines, often require the entry of specific search terms to return relevant results. For instance, a user may speak into their phone to explicitly ask a search engine for information about “Turkey”. Given this search term a search engine will not be able to distinguish between the country Turkey, the bird turkey, the meat turkey, etc. Thus the search results returned to the user may contain many irrelevant results.